Humanicide
by Nivarea
Summary: Le monde Pokémon aussi à connu son moyen âge. Les conflits consument le monde entier, et seule la loi de l'épée compte. Zephyr, jeune homme sans histoire, sera forcé de prendre les armes, et entrera dans le monde cruel et terrible de la guerre...


Hello.

Voilà donc un nouveau projet, un peu différent de ce que je peux d'habitude écrire. Vous pourrez le constater, malgré le début qui est assez typique de ce que je peux écrire, tout aura un autre ton que mes précédentes Fics. Je n'abandonne pas pour autant Kanto's Story (le chapitre est toujours en cours d'écriture), mais j'avais besoin d'un break, pour écrire autre chose. C'est donc fait. Soyez aussi prévenu, la Fic sera relativement "courte", 10 chapitres, plus la préface et un épilogue.

Voilà, je vous laisse avec le texte.

**Humanicide**

Préface :

Cette Fiction est assez spéciale. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, j'estime nécessaire de faire une courte préface à ma Fic, afin de clarifier plusieurs choses d'emblée. Ami lecteur, toi qui a cliqué sur cette fiction pour la lire, je te mets en garde. Malgré ce que le début semble vouloir indiquer, ce que tu trouveras ici, n'est point une fiction innocente, qui aborde le thème de Pokémon tel qu'on peut en trouver beaucoup, à savoir basée sur l'amitié, des valeurs simples, et un univers idéalisé. Le récit qui suit, va s'éloigner de tout ça, et plonger dans des thèmes plus crus, et aborder une certaine forme de violence, qui est susceptible de choquer les plus jeunes, et même les moins jeunes. Nous allons parler de guerres, et de tout ce que cela implique, avec un souci de vérité, et d'honnêteté.

Soyez préparés, car le récit qui suit, ne sera guère joyeux. Je ne peux garantir qu'elle vous laisse de marbre, et je ne peux non plus dire qu'elle est tout publique. Âmes sensibles, ne restez pas devant cette fic. Vous, courageux, qui braveront malgré tout l'avertissement, pour aller au contact du texte, ne prétendez pas ne pas avoir été prévenus. Sur ce, j'ose espérer ainsi éviter des troubles éventuels, et vous laisse donc à la lecture, et ce, en toute connaissance de causes.

Nivarea

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1er : Ainsi s'en va la paix<span>

~Harmonia*, An 654 Après GD*~

Renouet n'était qu'une petite bourgade perdue sur la Terre Orientale du pays d'Harmonia. Assez grande pour pouvoir prétendre au rang de ville, mais pas assez pour posséder une vraie seigneurie, le village vivait tranquillement de son agriculture, et de son petit port, qui faisait office d'escale sur la route vers Cap Unys*, le plus grand port d'Harmonia. On ne trouvait rien d'autre qui puisse vraiment attirer l'attention d'éventuels nobles en quête d'une terre. Elle faisait juste la liaison entre la mer et la grande forêt d'Empoigne, qui formait la limite nord de Renouet.

Mais aujourd'hui, la place centrale de Renouet était animée. Comme chaque Mercredi, c'était le jour du marché. La ville, d'habitude si paisible, s'éveillait alors, au son des marchands qui venaient vendre leurs produits à grand cris, et à celui des bavardages des mégères du village. Les différents marchands se battaient entre celui qui avaient le meilleur produit, pendant que d'autres mettaient en avant la somme peu onéreuse de ce qu'ils proposaient.

Parmi les marchands, on trouvait aussi quelques forains, venus ici pour animer cette foire. Les montreurs de Pokémon avaient sortis leurs espèces les plus rares, et les Ronflex côtoyaient les Nidoking, tous impressionnants. Les troubadours, aussi, partageaient de leurs mélodies, accompagnées par des Pijakos et autres Eokos. Les enfants en étaient toujours émerveillés.

Et pour surveiller tout ça, de nombreux gardes, équipés de leurs protections de cuirs, et épée à la ceinture, patrouillaient parmi la foule, apportant une certaine impression de sécurité.

C'est dans cette joyeuse cohue que Zephyr avançait, faisant rouler une lourde chariote de bois contenant de nombreuses miches de pain, tout en annonçant son produit.

-Le bon pain, le bon pain de Renouet ! Un pain préparé uniquement à partir des germes des récoltes de notre beau village ! Venez achetez le bon pain de Renouet !

Toujours la même rengaine. Mais Zephyr était habitué aux jours de marché. Il faisait ça depuis déjà cinq ans maintenant, et il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire. Faisant avancer sa lourde chariote, il se fit arrêter par un vieil homme, qui lui tendit deux Poké-Ecus de Bronze. Le garçon réceptionna les pièces, qu'il glissa dans la fente d'un petit boîtier de bois qu'il avait lui-même fixé à la chariote il y avait 3 ans de cela, avant de tendre à l'acheteur son pain.

-Qu'Harmonia vous protège ! lui lança le vieillard, d'un sourire édenté.

-Zekrom et Reshiram vous le rendront, répondit Zephyr, du tac-au tac.

Cette petite formule était habituelle pour les habitants du Royaume d'Harmonia. Invoquer la protection du Royaume, et retourner cette protection par celle des Dieux Dragons, une banalité qu'on inculquait à tous, dès le plus jeune âge, qu'ils aillent à l'école ou non.

Zephyr continua encore un peu son bout de chemin, évitant les quelques enfants qui courraient après les poules, enfants eux-mêmes poursuivit par un marchand en colère.

-Mo'te couille ! Tendez que j'vous att'ape, fichus ga'nements !

Un Sacralien d'après son accent. Les Sacraliens bouffaient toujours un peu les « r », même si celui-là avait un accent très prononcé. Le garçon eu un petit sourire en regardant les gamins filer en hurlant de rire, laissant le marchand furibond. Lui-même en avait fait tourner en bourrique, des marchands lorsqu'il avait eu leur âge. Mais à présent, il avait dix-neuf ans, et pointait même sur ses vingt-ans, d'ici quelques mois.

Zephyr continua son chemin, toujours tirant son lourd chargement. Il regardait d'un air un peu envieux les Galopas et autre Tauros attelés aux charrettes des marchands ambulant, leur permettant de se déplacer sans se fatiguer. Lui en suait, et se faisait les bras à chaque fois qu'il venait vendre son pain. Mais un Pokémon pour tirer aurait représenté un trop gros investissement pour sa famille. Et pour quelle utilité en plus ! Ils ne vendaient leurs produits qu'à Renouet.

Finalement, après quelques autres passages, Zephyr vida son chargement. Avec un sourire satisfait, le garçon prit la direction de chez lui, vers le Sud de la ville, proche du port et de l'océan. Sa maison se trouvait au bord du canal qui se jetait dans le port, et possédait un immense moulin à eau. Rien d'étonnant, puisque son père était le meunier de Renouet, pendant que sa mère confectionnait le pain. Il passa devant un garde en armure de cuir, qu'il salua respectueusement. Après tout, c'était eux qui maintenaient l'ordre en ville, et surveillaient les embarcations qui faisaient escale. Finalement, il arriva jusqu'à chez lui. Il posa la chariote dans le petit jardin, et ouvrit le petit boîtier pour récupérer les pièces issues de la vente du pain.

-J'ai encore réussi à tout vendre ! sourit Zephyr. C'est mère qui va être contente !

Alors qu'il rassemblait les pièces dans une petite bourse, une brise légère souleva doucement ses cheveux bruns. Zephyr tourna la tête vers l'océan, fixant l'horizon de ses yeux azurs. C'était une magnifique journée de printemps aujourd'hui. La mer était calme, les Goelises piaffaient joyeusement, les Bekipans chassaient les Magicarpes, et au loin, il pouvait même apercevoir les voiles blanches de quelques navires marchands qui émergeaient de l'horizon.

Il détourna, et termina de rassembler les pièces. Il prit la jolie petite bourse, bien remplie, en main, et remonta jusqu'à l'entrée de chez lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ouvrit la porte de chêne, et entra.

La demeure de Zephyr et de ses parents était simple, et ils ne manquaient de rien. Il posa la bourse sur la table en bois, avant de se diriger vers les fourneaux, sur lesquels un chaudron était en train de bouillir. Zephyr, précautionneusement, souleva le couvercle, prit une louche, et la trempa dans la soupe qui était en train de mijoter. Il porta le liquide à ses lèvres. Encore un peu tiède, mais délicieuse ! Il remit le couvercle, et se tourna vers le garde-manger, qu'il ouvrit. Il prit quelques morceaux de pain restant de la veille, qu'il fourra dans sa poche, puis le referma. Il porta finalement une main à sa bouche.

-Mère, Père ! Je suis rentré !

-Ah, Zephyr ! s'exclama sa mère, en sortant de leur atelier. Les ventes ont été fructueuses ?

-Oh que oui, Mère. J'ai écoulé tous nos pains.

-Je reconnais bien là mon fils !

Sortant de l'atelier à son tour, son éternel foulard noué autour du front, le père de Zephyr arborait un sourire fier allant d'une oreille à une autre. Faisant traîner ses sabots de bois, il marcha jusqu'à son fils, pour mettre son bras autour de ses épaules, et lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu vas reprendre le moulin et la Boulangerie, n'est-ce pas Zephyr !

-Mmh mmh… fit le garçon en s'échappant de l'étreinte paternelle.

Le garçon s'était un peu assombrit. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et qu'il succéderait bien à son père. Mais la vie de meunier n'était pas vraiment ce en quoi il aspirait. Alors que son père était passé au décompte des bénéfices du jour, Zephyr s'avança doucement vers la fenêtre donnant sur la mer. Fixant les voiles des bateaux amarrés au port, et les marins sur ces mêmes bateaux, rieurs et débonnaires, il soupira.

Zephyr voulait partir à l'aventure, sur un bâtiment, découvrir de nouvelles terres. Ses parents, par leur métier, faisaient partie de la petite bourgeoisie, et Zephyr avait eu accès à l'éducation grâce à eux. Et pour ça, il les remerciait vraiment. C'était par les livres que le garçon s'était mis à rêver d'aventures. Et devenir marin lui semblait être la meilleure solution. Mais c'était impossible. Il était né fils de meunier, c'était naturel qu'à son tour, il devienne lui aussi meunier.

-Ah, Zephyr.

Il sortit de sa rêverie lorsque sa mère lui tapota l'épaule. Avec un petit air contrarié, Zephyr constata qu'elle avait encore de la farine plein les mains, et qu'elle en avait laissé sur sa tunique, qu'il s'empressa d'épousseter.

-Oui mère ?

-Faris est venue en notre demeure pour te rendre visite. Elle souhaitait discuter avec toi de quelque chose. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait agréable de lui rendre visite ?

-Comme vous le souhaiterez mère.

Zephyr l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, avant de sortir. Faris… C'était la fille de l'aubergiste, et déjà sa fiancée. Ses parents et ceux de Faris s'étaient en effet mis d'accord depuis longtemps sur leur mariage. Lui n'était pas vraiment contre. Faris était un joli brin de fille… Et puis, accessoirement, il s'agissait aussi de son amie d'enfance, et même plus si affinité. Mais c'était aussi un lien de plus qui le liait à Renouet, et l'éloignait de ses rêves d'exploration et d'aventure.

Flânant à nouveau dans les rues, Zephyr observait un peu les passants. Le marché devait s'être fini, puisque une poignée de marchands se dirigeaient tous vers le port en traînant leurs chariotes, comme celle de Zephyr, afin de réembarquer. Le garçon, d'un signe de main, salua Eric, le forgeron, occupé à confectionner des armes. L'homme lui rendit son signe, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de recommencer à donner forme au fer rouge, qui deviendrait, apparemment, une future épée qu'il imaginait richement ornementé.

-AUX EGOUTS !

Ce cri. Zephyr savait parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire, et il s'écarta du milieu de la route pavée, pour se coller au mur, sous le colombage. Quelques instants plus tard, les eaux usées d'une maison étaient jetée dans les caniveaux. Zephyr attendit encore un peu, puis se remit en route. C'était cela sa vie, quelque chose de si simple, de si banal. Certes, il l'aimait bien, mais il gardait toujours cette envie d'aventure. En parlant d'aventure, Zephyr faillit trébucher sur un Ponchien qui avait traversé sur les pavés de la ruelle en trombe. Le garçon retint un ou deux jurons, contrarié. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il manquait de trébucher sur ce Ponchien errant, et il n'était pas le seul, mais les habitants de Renouet avaient beau se plaindre aux gardes de la ville, ce dernier courrait toujours en liberté.

Finalement, Zephyr arriva enfin devant « Le Ponchiot Joyeux », l'auberge du village. Le garçon monta les quelques marches, et pénétra dans le hall de l'auberge, retrouvant le père de Faris au comptoir, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier, en le voyant, contourna son comptoir, pour venir à sa rencontre.

-Ah, ce bon vieux Zephyr ! s'exclama le père de Faris en le gratifiant d'une grande tape dans le dos. Ne viendrais-tu pas rendre visite à ma fort jolie fille ?

-O…Oui, répondit Zephyr en se massant l'omoplate.

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en séparer, n'est-ce pas ? Attends un peu… FARIS ! ZEPHYR POUR TOI !

Le hurlement avait sûrement dût réveiller tous les clients de l'auberge, songea Zephyr en roulant des yeux. Hector, le père de Faris, était vraiment trop énergique parfois, en plus de posséder une sacrée force. Fort heureusement, c'était aussi quelqu'un d'une gentillesse et d'une générosité extrême, qui n'aurait pas fait de mal à un Magicarpe.

Ils attendirent quelques instants, avant de finalement voir apparaître en haut des escaliers la longue tignasse rousse qui caractérisait Faris. Cette couleur de cheveux, elle la tenait de son père, que Zephyr avait à côté de lui. La barbe rousse qu'il arborait fièrement ne pouvait pas tromper.

-Merci père, sourit Faris. Bonjour Zephyr.

-Bonjour Faris, répondit-t-il.

Elle le gratifia d'un baiser sur la joue, très agréable s'il en était. Si une certaine forme d'amour s'était bien instaurée entre Zephyr et Farsi, ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin que ces baisers, et n'avaient jamais imaginé aller plus loin. Il était de tradition Harmonienne que le mariage se fasse aux vingt ans d'un jeune homme, qu'il soit d'amour ou non, et le rapport charnel entre les futurs mariés était bien évidement prohibé avant ce dernier. Dommage, songea Zephyr, les joues un peu rouge, car il en aurait sûrement profité. Surtout que Faris était vraiment très jolie. Sa crinière flamboyante était le seul point commun qu'elle partageait avec son père, tant le reste de ses traits délicats rappelaient ceux de sa défunte mère. Défunte, emportée par la maladie, il y avait 3 ans de cela.

-Le temps de votre mariage approche les jeunots, sourit Hector. Ah lala… Quelle chance vous avez ! Je compte sur toi Zephyr pour traiter ma fille comme il se doit.

-Père ! s'indigna Faris.

-Je plaisante ! fit-il dans un grand éclat de rire.

Faris lui jeta un regard gêné, alors que Zephyr soupirait de dépit. Il s'y était fait depuis le temps au caractère particulier du père de Faris. Finalement, il attrapa la main de sa fiancée, et l'entraîna au-dehors.

-Alors, de quoi voulais tu me faire part? demanda Zephyr alors qu'ils couraient vers le nord de la ville et la lisière de la forêt.

-Les même nouvelles qu'habituellement, je le crains.

Les sourcils de Zephyr se froncèrent. Les même nouvelles qu'habituellement… Il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Faris avait donc eu vent de nouvelles fraîches à propos de la guerre. Il savait que par-delà les océans, les contrés voisines se livraient une guerre sans-merci.

Cette guerre concernait trois pays. On trouvait d'abord les pays qui étaient en plutôt bon terme avec Harmonia, le Saint-Royaume Vermeil*, dont le territoire s'étendait de la cité Insulaire d'Irisia aux massifs du Mont-Argent, et la République de Sacralia*, basée sur un archipel d'îles, et donc la Capitale était Artagnan, située à l'Ouest de l'île principale. Ces deux pays étaient alliés, contre le troisième, un pays envahisseur, qui n'était pas non plus en très bon termes avec Harmonia. L'Empire de Trieria*, de son côté, était un Empire constitué de deux anciens Royaumes ayant fusionné pour former un seul et unique pays. Zephyr était moins informé sur l'Empire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'est que l'une des deux parties du pays se trouvait juxtaposé au Saint-Royaume Vermeil alors que le reste se trouvait plus au nord, et se caractérisait par un climat plus froid.

-Tu va pouvoir m'en apprendre plus, répondit Zephyr.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur endroit habituel. C'était un lieu très simple. Un peuplier, un peu à l'écart de la ville, mais aussi à l'écart de la forêt. Ce peuplier, dans ses branches, possédait les restes d'une cabane qu'ils avaient autrefois essayé, sans succès, de construire lui et Faris. Aujourd'hui, bien qu'ils aient grandit, cet endroit restait leur lieu de discussion privilégié, leur coin à eux, où ils pouvaient se reposer, à l'ombre des branchages.

-Ainsi, de nouvelles choses se seraient déroulées lors du conflit opposant l'Empire à Sacralia et le Royaume Vermeil, fit Zephyr en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe à l'ombre du Peuplier.

-Oui, confirma Faris. Ce sont des marchands itinérants séjournant à l'auberge qui m'ont fait vent des événements s'y étant récemment déroulés.

Son ton était inquiet. Zephyr n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Il fit signe à Faris de s'asseoir sur ses jambes habillées de braies, afin de ne pas salir sa jolie robe en soie. La jeune fille s'exécuta, et reprit.

-Le Royaume Vermeil, selon leurs dires, se trouverait en grande difficulté. Les derniers témoignages font état d'une avancée de l'Empire inexorable. On conte même que les armés de l'Empire se trouveraient à siéger Ecucité*, la sainte capitale du Royaume. J'ignore la situation au moment présent, mais je crains que le Royaume Vermeil ne tienne pas plus longtemps.

-Je vois… Qu'en est-il donc de Sacralia ?

-Les nouvelles sont sensiblement meilleures, mais rien de très glorieux, répondit Faris avec une moue dubitative. Les forces Sacraliennes parviendraient à contenir l'Empire dans l'Est de leur pays. Mais les marchands nuancent le constat, et ont précisé que l'Empire concentrerait ses assauts surtout contre Ecucité. En cela, il est à craindre que la chute du Royaume Vermeil ne signe aussi la fin de Sacralia.

-Au nom de Zekrom et de Reshiram! explosa-t-il. Nous serions alors les suivant sur la liste des pays à abattre, si cela se produisait !

-Nous devons nous en remettre au jugement de notre bien aimé souverain Eliott le magnifique. Il considère que c'est bel et bien le scénario à craindre, d'où la refonte de forces armées Harmoniennes pour se défendre. Jamais nous ne laisserions notre Royaume se faire envahir sans lutter.

Effectivement. Cela faisait déjà deux ans que la guerre entre l'Empire Trierien, et l'alliance Sacralio-Vermeillienne avait débutée. Bien entendu, et il s'en souvenait très bien, la population d'Harmonia avait été terrifiée à l'idée que l'Empire puisse aussi s'en prendre à eux. Entendant ses sujets, le Roi Eliott, souverain d'Harmonia, avait entamé la formation d'une armée en prévision d'une éventuelle attaque.

Mais Zephyr restait inquiet. Cette armée, aussi bien préparée soit-elle, pourrait-elle vraiment battre l'armée Trierienne, qui semblait invincible ? Certes, les Harmoniens étaient connus pour compter parmi les meilleurs bretteurs existant au monde. Mais le talent faisait-il vraiment le poids face au nombre ?

-Et tu es vraiment certaine de tes informations ?

-Comme toujours, confirma Faris. Me suis-je trompée une seule fois ?

En effet, non, elle ne s'était jamais trompée. Zephyr l'avait déjà soupçonné plus d'une fois, mais à chaque fois, le crieur, qui venait annoncer les nouvelles une fois par mois, finissait seulement par répéter les dires de Faris.

-J'ai peur, lâcha Faris.

-Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

-J'ai peur que la guerre ne débute ici aussi. Cela fait 20 ans que la guerre n'a plus eu lieu sur notre territoire, vingt ans que nous vivons en paix. Cela saurait-il se briser aussi facilement ? Et si jamais le courroux de la guerre devait éclater, serions-nous à la hauteur ?

Zephyr resta silencieux, ne pouvant contredire les craintes de sa fiancée. Car ici, les temps étaient chaleureux, en paix, et ce depuis un long moment. La guerre, et toute l'ambiance violente, grisâtre et malsaine qui la caractérisait, lui faisait peur. Lui ne l'avait pas connu, il était né après la dernière guerre, qui avait opposé Harmonia à Kaido*, l'un des eux pays qui formait aujourd'hui l'Empire Trierien. Les anciens en parlaient toujours comme un événement terrible, et les rares fois que Zephyr était parvenu à questionner ses parents, il avait observé la tristesse et la souffrance traverser leurs regards habituellement si pétillants de joie de vivre et de chaleur. Oui, Zephyr aussi avait peur.

-Je dois rentrer. Mon père nécessite toute l'aide que je puis lui apporter, finit par dire la jeune fille, en se levant des genoux de Zephyr. La saison bat son plein, et nombreux sont les voyageurs à s'arrêter pour une halte à l'auberge.

-Je comprends, acquiesça Zephyr.

Elle lui bisa la joue, avant de s'éloigner. Zephyr la regarda s'en aller, jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux flamboyants aient disparus. Lentement, le garçon se redressa à son tour. A la position du soleil, Zephyr pût définir que ses parents en avaient encore pour une bonne heure avant de déjeuner. Il avait juste assez de temps.

Zephyr, s'assurant que personne ne le suivait, commença à marcher en direction de la forêt. C'était dangereux de s'éloigner comme ça du village. Après tout, il ne possédait ni arme, ni Pokémon domestiqué pour le protéger des éventuels brigands ou des Pokémon sauvages, agressifs. Mais Zephyr savait où il allait, et avec le temps, il estimait ne pas craindre grand-chose. Surtout qu'étonnement, aujourd'hui, les Poichigeons et les Etourmis étaient étrangement silencieux. Même en cherchant un peu du regard, Zephyr ne pût en distinguer dans les branches d'arbre, ce qui était un fait étrange, voir dérangeant. Haussant les épaules, il se remit en route.

Zephyr dût marcher cinq minutes entres les arbres, évitant les racines noueuses qui auraient bien pût lui tordre une cheville s'il se prenait les pieds dedans. Et finalement, il arriva à l'endroit qui l'intéressait, une minuscule clairière, dont le côté opposé laissait apparaître un grand arbre mort. Zephyr baissa le pas, et marcha plus lentement. Il ne devait surtout pas l'effrayer. Il s'approcha doucement de l'arbre mort, éventré, jusqu'à enfin le distinguer, son magnifique plumage rouge et bleu.

-Bonjour toi, dit-il doucement en tendant une main tremblotante.

-Aigle !

Le Pokémon lui répondit en se laissant caresser. C'était un Gueriaigle, qui gisait au beau milieu du tronc d'arbre éventré. Un Pokémon fort rare dans cette partie d'Harmonia, redoutable même. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Zephyr faisait toujours attention lorsqu'il venait lui rendre visite, même si le Pokémon semblait s'être habitué à lui.

Ce Gueriaigle, Zephyr l'avait trouvé gisant au sol, dans la neige, quelques mois auparavant, au beau milieu de l'hiver. Le garçon n'avait pas compris tout de suite pourquoi il se trouvait là. Les Gueriaigle, c'était connu, migraient lors de l'hiver au centre du pays, aux abords du désert. Et même, c'était rare un Gueriaigle proche de Renouet.

Zephyr avait donc secouru le Pokémon, qui s'était révélé être dans un état déplorable. Ses ailes avaient été fracturées, et son magnifique plumage avait été déplumé par endroit. Sans compter le sang. Mais amener un Pokémon sauvage à Renouet… Tout le monde aurait été effrayé, et il n'aurait fait aucun doute que les Gardes l'auraient mis à mort, pour la sécurité de la ville. C'était pour cela que Zephyr lui avait aménagé un nid dans cet arbre mort.

Par la suite, très rapidement, Zephyr avait appris la raison de l'état de ce Gueriaigle. Des braconniers Pokémon, dont il avait réussi à s'échapper. Il l'avait appris en laissant traîner ses oreilles à l'auberge, lors d'une soirée à laquelle Faris l'avait convié. Rien qu'en imaginant ce qu'ils auraient pût faire de lui, Zephyr en trembla. Comment pouvait-on être capable de tant de cruauté envers un être vivant, qu'importe qu'il soit Pokémon ou non.

-Tiens, je t'ai amené ça aujourd'hui.

Zephyr sortit de sa poche les quelques morceaux de pain qu'il avait récupéré chez lui, et les fourra dans le bec du Pokémon oiseau, qui piaffa de contentement. A présent, il lui faisait confiance. Après tout, ça faisait bien 3 mois que Zephyr s'en occupait à présent. Mais il n'en avait pas été toujours ainsi. Au début, Le Pokémon avait refusé net que le garçon s'occupe de lui, et s'il était trop faible pour attaquer vraiment le garçon, les doigts de Zephyr avaient eu le droit à de nombreuses coupures dût au bec acéré du Gueriaigle. Aussi, il avait refusé la nourriture que lui proposait le garçon une semaine entière, avant de s'avouer vaincu, ne pouvant chercher sa nourriture lui-même. Ce ne fut qu'au printemps que Le Pokémon pût recommencer à bouger, sans pour autant réussir à s'envoler. A présent, il pouvait chasser par lui-même, et Zephyr ne venait plus lui faire que quelques gâterie, comme aujourd'hui. Jour après jour, il se remettait, son plumage devenant plus chatoyant, et ses ailes supportant de mieux en mieux son poids.

C'était d'ailleurs avec un léger pincement au cœur que Zephyr voyait ce fait. Très bientôt, Gueriaigle pourrait prendre son envol au-dessus des cimes des arbres, et il allait repartir. C'était son destin, mais Zephyr en était attristé. Il s'y était attaché depuis le temps.

-Je dois te laisser, il me faut retourner à Renouet au plus vite, sous peine que l'on m'interroge sur l'endroit où je vadrouillais, dit le garçon au Pokémon. Je reviendrais dès que je pourrais.

Zephyr se tourna pour prendre la direction de la ville, mais il se produisit quelque chose qui le surprit. Gueriaigle agrippa sa tunique de son bec, l'empêchant de partir.

-Quoi ? Lâche-moi.

-Iaigle, guer, fit le Pokémon.

Zephyr ne comprenait pas vraiment. Le Pokémon tenait dans son bec un pan de sa tunique, refusant de le lâcher, le tirant vers lui.

-Non, je n'ai plus de pain. Lâche-moi, je dois me hâter de rentrer, je reviendrais te rendre visite demain.

Mais il refusait clairement de le lâcher, lui lançant un regard le défiant de retourner en ville. Zephyr força un peu plus, s'énervant, mais le Pokémon tirait lui aussi de plus en plus fort. Finalement, le garçon tira un dernier coup, en mettant toutes ses forces. Il entendit le son du tissu qui se déchire, mais se trouva enfin hors d'atteinte du Gueriaigle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa manche pour constater qu'en effet, un morceau avait été arraché, morceau qui pendait dans le bec du Pokémon oiseau.

-C'est malin ! s'énerva-t-il. Comment vais-je bien pouvoir justifier cela ? Oiseau stupide !

Sans porter plus d'attention à l'oiseau qui poussait des plaintes gémissantes, Zephyr retourna dans la forêt, furieux. Cette tunique, c'était sa plus belle, celle qu'il mettait les jours de marché pour faire bonne impression devant les clients. Son autre tenue, celle de tous les jours, était bien plus rapiécée, moins chatoyante, et bien moins belle. Il était si furieux, qu'il trébucha sur une racine, et s'étala au sol, droit dans la poussière.

-Et mince… grommela-t-il, le menton douloureux. A présent, me voilà en plus recouvert de terre.

Il se redressa, admirant sa tenue. Comment il allait pouvoir expliquer ça ? Jamais ses parents ne le croiraient quand il dirait qu'il n'était pas allé en forêt. Il s'épousseta rapidement, avant d'abandonner, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à enlever toute la poussière de sa tunique. Il passa la main sur son menton, douloureux, avant de la retirer aussitôt, trop douloureux. Sur ses doigts, il pût voir un liquide rouge. Du sang… Voilà qui couronnait le tout !

Il soupira. Décidément, il enchaînait les malheurs. Se tenant le menton pour contenir son sang, et éviter de tâcher ses habits, Zephyr enjamba les racines, faisant attention à où il mettait les pieds. Il n'aurait pas fallu qu'il se torde une cheville en prime quand même. Mais même avec toute son attention, il faillit tomber à nouveau lorsqu'un Ratentif lui passa entre les jambes, courant vers le cœur de la forêt.

Il atteignit finalement Renouet. Débarrassé de l'ombre des feuillages touffus de la forêt, Zephyr pût s'observer un peu mieux. Sa tunique n'était pas trop sale encore… En revanche, la déchirure était bien visible au niveau de son coude, et le sang séché sur ses doigts lui donnait une bonne idée de la mine de son menton.

-Je pense qu'un passage à la fontaine devrait déjà me permettre de me débarrasser du sang, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Croisant rapidement quelques passants, Zephyr se dirigea vers la place centrale, là où se trouvait la fontaine. La ville était calme, l'heure du déjeuner y était surement pour quelque chose. Il ne croisa que quelques marchands, qui prenaient la route, et deux-trois gardes, qui faisaient leur ronde, épée à la ceinture. Il arriva à la fontaine, et s'aspergea le visage d'eau.

-C'est étrange, dit-il finalement. Je n'entends plus les Goelises.

En tant que village sur la côte, il était normal d'entendre piaffer les Goelises et les Békipans. Mais présentement, Zephyr ne les entendait plus. Il secoua la tête, il devait vraiment être parano… Mais quand même.

Zephyr, après avoir vérifié par son reflet dans l'eau qu'il n'avait plus de sang sur le menton, se remit en route, se dirigeant vers chez lui.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que tout bascula.

Zephyr ne pût dire ce qui s'était passé, mais en une fraction de secondes, il se déroula un nombre impressionnant de choses. Ce fut d'abord un hurlement, incompréhensible. Puis, tout ça fut suivit par un grand bruit, le sol qui tremble, des débris qui volent. Zephyr se retrouva contre les pavés de la place, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il eut le souffle coupé, de surprise et d'hébétude. Une des maisons, à une vingtaine de mètres devant lui, était éventrée, des hurlements provenant de l'intérieur. C'était comme si son cerveau s'était déconnecté. Il ne comprenait plus rien, alors que c'était pourtant l'évidence même. Ce ne fut que le cri qui suivit, puissant et audible celui-là, qui parvint à lui faire comprendre la situation.

-L'EMPIRE ! UN ASSAUT DE L'EMPIRE !

Comme s'ils avaient attendu ce cri, de nouveaux impacts eurent lieu, un peu partout dans la ville, tout autour de Zephyr. Il était à présent évident qu'il s'agissait de rochers lancés par des Mackogneurs, depuis l'Est de la ville, et la forêt. Puis, les premiers hurlements plus intenses se firent entendre, des hurlements terribles, à en rendre sourd un homme.

Zephyr, toujours incapable de réagir, vit passer devant lui de nombreux gardes, épée à la main, se dirigeant vers l'Est de la ville, là d'où venait l'attaque. Ce ne fut que lorsque sous ses yeux, Zephyr vit une épée passer en travers le ventre d'un garde, avec une gerbe de sang sur la lame, qu'il pût réagir.

Zephyr se mit tant bien que mal sur ses jambes, effrayé, et commença à courir. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir. La seule chose qui importait, c'était de sauver sa vie. Son salut était au nord, par la forêt d'Empoigne, de là où il venait.

-Je dois atteindre la lisière de la forêt avant qu'ils ne nous encerclent.

Mais à peine s'était-il dit cela qu'il vit débarquer, droit devant lui, plusieurs cavalier chevauchant des Galopas en monture de guerre, coupant tout espoir de retraite. Ces derniers commencèrent, à l'aide de leurs lances et de leurs épées, à s'attaquer aux civils, faisant jaillir le sang. Puis, à leur suite, deux hommes habillés d'une armure impériale, l'un armé d'une épée et d'un bouclier, l'autre d'une hache à deux mains. Zephyr s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés, totalement effrayé. En face, les deux soldats ne se posèrent pas de question et foncèrent droit sur lui. Zephyr ferma les yeux, croyant sa dernière heure venue.

Mais il entendit à la place le son du fer qu'on croise. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Zephyr découvrit avec surprise qu'un garde se trouvait devant lui, retenant les deux soldats à l'aide de son bouclier et de son hache à une main.

-Chiens de l'Empire, vous aller crever ! Fuis gamin, fuis !

Zephyr savait qu'il aurait dût le faire. Mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Sous ses yeux effrayés, le Soldat Trieriens à la hache leva son arme, et l'abattit droit sur le crâne du garde. Malgré son casque, l'impact fut suffisamment puissant pour se planter dans sa tête, faisant jaillir le sang. Zephyr s'en prit sur la tête. Ce fut ce qui lui permit de se réveiller.

Titubant, Zephyr évita de justesse un coup d'épée du soldat Trieriens, et commença à courir, courir pour sauver sa peau.

-Reviens là, bastard d'Harmonien ! cracha l'un des soldats.

Mais leurs armures et leurs armes ne leur permettaient pas de pouvoir suivre un Zephyr qui fuyait pour sa vie, qui fuyait vers le centre du village. Les hurlements se faisaient entendre de partout à présent, et les maisons s'effondraient. Des incendies même commençaient à se créer ici et là. Zephyr courait, évitant les combats, évitant les coups de hache ou d'épée dans sa direction, la peur au ventre.

-Ce n'est pas possible, balbutiait-il. Ce n'est pas possible.

Déjà, il pouvait entendre aboyer les Démolosses et les Caninos, lâchés par l'Empire pour commencer à incendier la ville, et poursuivre d'éventuels fuyards.

Il parvint finalement jusqu'à chez lui. C'était idiot de penser ça, mais sûrement serait-il en sécurité ici. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, sans faire attention.

-ZEPHYR, NON ! FUIS, FUII… Arr

Le hurlement de sa mère lui glaça le sang, alors que l'image, terrible, s'inscrivait sur sa rétine et dans sa mémoire. Son père était étalé sur la table en bois, éclatée en deux en son centre, une hache plantée dans son dos. Il baignait dans une mare de sang, son sang. Quant à sa mère… Un soldat avait relevé sa robe, et assouvissait ses besoins les plus primaires. Il la violait… Et avait fini par lui planter l'épée dans le ventre, une fois son besoin accompli. Sa mère… Elle fixait le visage de son fils, une expression d'horreur sur le visage, les larmes aux yeux, crachant du sang.

-Ta gueule, pouffiasse, grogna le soldat.

Il poussa la mère de Zephyr d'un coup de pied, lui retirant l'épée par la même occasion, pour la regarder s'effondrer au sol. Zephyr resta figé, incapable de réagir. Le soldat se tourna vers lui, après s'être revêtu, l'air menaçant.

-Toi, tu vas regretter d'être venu au monde, sale bastard. Je vais te sectionner la gorge !

Il s'avança menaçant, son épée recouverte de sang, celui de sa mère. Zephyr recula lentement d'abord, avant de se retourner pour fuir. Il tomba nez à nez avec un second soldat, une hache au-dessus de la tête. Avec un cri de terreur absolue, Zephyr se baissa, tout en se couvrant la tête. La hache du premier soldat s'abattit sur la tête du second, pendant que l'épée s'enfonçait dans le ventre du premier, passant juste au-dessus de la tête de Zephyr, à nouveau éclaboussé de sang.

-Urg…

Les deux soldats s'effondrèrent sur Zephyr, qui se retrouva coincé sous eux. Il commença à se débattre, pour fuir. Il tomba nez à nez avec le regard mort du soldat à la hache. Hurlant de nouveau, Zephyr se débattit de plus belle pour parvenir à se dégager. Il dût encore enjamber le corps d'un habitant, les tripes à l'air, pour atteindre les pavés de la rue, où il se laissa tomber à quatre pattes. Ne tenant plus, le garçon vomit. C'en était trop. Qu'est ce qui se passait enfin ? Il voulait retrouver sa vie…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir d'avantage, puisqu'il se prit un méchant coup de pied dans le ventre, qui le fit rouler sur le dos, dans son propre vomi.

-AAAH ! hurla-t-il de terreur.

Le soldat qui l'avait retourné allait lui planter sa claymore dans le ventre, si Zephyr, dans un réflexe inespéré n'avait pas roulé à nouveau. Difficilement, il se remit à quatre pattes, avant de pouvoir se relever, et prit les jambes à son cou, afin d'échapper à son poursuivant, occupé à déterrer son épée enfoncée entre les pavés. Il fuyait, ignorant les viols qui se perpétraient à sa gauche, ignorant la montagne de cadavre qu'il devait enjamber, sur lesquels il trébuchait. C'était des amis, des connaissances… Il trébucha sur un corps plus massif que les autres. Zephyr tourna la tête… Et dût se couvrir la bouche pour ne pas vomir à nouveau. Cette barbe rousse…

Il se remit à courir, avec d'autres survivants, se marchant dessus. La civilité n'avait plus de droit, ils n'étaient plus que des bêtes, et seule la survie comptait. Zephyr fut choqué, et même – ce qui le surpris – triste de découvrir le corps dépecé du Ponchien errant, dont il s'était tant plaint. Il ne vit pas, à sa droite, l'église s'effondrer, par un tir de Mackogneurs. Il ne vit pas les maisons partir en fumée, consumées par le feu provoqué par les Démolosses, les Caninos et les Galopas des cavaliers de l'Empire, ces derniers qui galopaient en brandissant leurs armes, traquant les innocent. Non, il courait, pour sa vie. Il ne vit enfin pas les archers tendre leurs arcs en face de lui et des quelques Harmoniens survivants qui fuyaient à ses côtés. Et décocher leurs flèches.

Zephyr ressentit une douleur terrible à sa hanche, et s'effondra, poussant un hurlement de douleur. Tout le monde autour de lui se mit à hurler, chacun leur tour. Et il sentit tous les corps tomber sur lui, amorphes, ou encore vivants, se débattant. Zephyr savait que s'il restait là, c'était la mort. Avec le peu de forces qui lui restait, malgré la douleur lancinant à sa hanche, il se traîna, pour s'extirper de dessous la montagne de corps, avant que les soldats n'arrivent à leur rencontre. Titubant, il s'élança dans une ruelle illuminée par les flammes d'un incendie.

Il porta la main à sa hanche, pour sentir une flèche traversant son flanc. Lorsqu'il la toucha, il se mordit le poing jusqu'au sang, pour retenir un hurlement, les larmes lui sortant des yeux, et coulant le long de son visage crasseux. Zephyr passa à travers le feu, ignorant les flammes. Entre les brûlures et la mort, il préférait les brûlures. Il sentit les flammes lui lécher les jambes. Il dut à nouveau se mordre pour ne pas hurler. Mais il traversa l'incendie.

-Nom d'Arceus… C'est pas possible, sanglotait-il. C'est pas…

Zephyr se stoppa net. Il n'avait pas fait attention, mais ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'à l'auberge de Faris et son père. Zephyr fut pris d'un espoir fou. Certes, son père était mort… Mais Faris… Oh Faris ! Zephyr priait Arceus qu'elle soit encore vivante. Elle ne méritait pas la mort, elle qui était si innocente. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, l'auberge était une aubaine. L'endroit semblait vidé de ses combats pour le moment, et les hurlements venaient surtout du dos de Zephyr. Au moins, ici, il pourrait tenter de se soigner.

Zephyr pénétra en titubant dans l'auberge, encore relativement en bon état malgré le désordre. Il ramassa un couteau sur une table… Relevant un pan de sa tunique ensanglantée, Zephyr pointa le couteau vers sa peau, les mains tremblantes. Il allait souffrir… Mais il devait le faire. Il prit une serviette, ensanglantée elle aussi, et se la fourra dans la bouche, ignorant le goût métallique du sang. Puis, Zephyr fit rentrer la lame dans sa chair, juste à côté de la flèche.

-Mmmmmm !

La douleur était atroce. Zephyr fit une entaille, profonde, pour ouvrir un peu mieux la peau, puis posa le couteau au sol, les mains plus tremblantes que jamais, ses forces vidées. Puis, il se mit le dos contre le bord de la table s'appuyant contre elle. Tenant à peine sur ses jambes, le garçon empoigna la flèche de ses deux mains.

D'un coup, il la retira de son flanc. Il mordit la serviette, sentant le sang qui l'imbibait perler dans sa gorge, ne pouvant que laisser les larmes salées recouvrir de plus belle ses joues. Mais, la flèche était sortie. Il la laissa tomber au sol, le sang qui coulait depuis son flanc la recouvrant rapidement. Zephyr cracha la serviette qu'il avait jusque-là dans sa bouche, et enleva sa tunique. A l'aide du couteau, il découpa une manche, celle qui n'était pas déchirée, et s'en servit pour s'entourer le ventre, et créer un bandage. La manche s'imbiba rapidement de sang, mais au moins, ce dernier ne coulait plus.

Zephyr se redressa difficilement, s'aidant de la table. Ses jambes le supportaient difficilement. Titubant, n'ayant plus aucune force, Zephyr parvint jusqu'au mur, et s'en aida pour atteindre les escaliers. Il devait savoir… Il monta les marches une par une, chacune demandant un effort surhumain. Il ignorait les corps qui le jonchaient, chaque visage figé dans une expression d'horreur, quand ces derniers n'étaient pas défigurés. Les membres de certains de ces cadavres avaient des angles et des pauses inquiétants.

-Pourvu qu'elle soit vivante…

Zephyr parvint finalement au palier. Il boita jusqu'au bout du couloir, et ce qu'il savait être la chambre de Faris. Il doutait que son père ne lui ait pas ordonné de rester ici quoi qu'il arrive. Habité d'un espoir fou, Zephyr ouvrit la porte.

Le garçon tomba à genoux, aucun son ne sortant de sa gorge, les yeux fixés droit devant lui, les larmes coulant plus que jamais sur ses joues. Sur son lit, Faris était figée dans une expression d'horreur, nue, dans une position ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle ait bien subit la même atrocité que sa mère. Du sang coulait de sa gorge, entaillée en long. Et pourtant, sa poitrine bougeait encore. Zephyr se traîna jusqu'au lit, et prit la main de sa fiancée.

-Faris…

Ses yeux verts, embuées de larmes se tournèrent vers Zephyr, demandant sûrement un effort surhumain à la jeune fille. Elle tenta de parler, mais ce ne fut qu'un mélange de sang et de gargouillis qui sortit de sa gorge. Elle parvint juste à articuler :

-Ze…Phyr…

-Faris ! Tu vas t'en sortir… N'est-ce pas ?

-…Ze…Phyr…vis…

-Je… Je te le promets… Tout ce que tu voudras, pleurnicha-t-il. Je t'en fais le serment…

Elle suffoqua encore un instant, avant que sa respiration ne s'arrête. Zephyr vit ses yeux verts perdre la lueur de vie. Zephyr serra la main désormais amorphe de sa fiancée, tremblant.

-Non… NOOOOOOOOON ! hurla-t-il.

Ce fut sûrement ce qui le trahit. Apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte un soldat, recouvert d'une lourde cuirasse de fer. Zephyr le fixa désabusé, effrayé. Il n'y avait cette fois aucune issue possible.

-Tiens tiens, un rat, ricana-il de derrière son casque. Je vais t'envoyer en enfer aussi lentement que ma lame me le permettra, comme j'ai pût le faire avec cette jeune fille…

Il semblait se délecter de l'idée qu'il venait d'émettre. Zephyr n'arrivait plus à réagir. C'en était trop pour son cerveau. La seule chose qui était sûre, c'est qu'il allait mourir. Le soldat sortit son épée bâtarde de son fourreau, et la fit traîner sur le plancher.

-Tu vas rendre gorge, sale rat d'Harmonien !

Il mit son épée contre la gorge de Zephyr, qui tremblait. Comment en aurait été-t-il autrement ? Il allait longuement agoniser, et mourir.

Alors que le soldat allait enfoncer la lame dans la gorge du garçon, l'impensable se produit. La fenêtre derrière Zephyr explosa, et le soldat se retrouva projeté au sol. Zephyr écarquilla les yeux, ne sentant plus la lame sous sa gorge. Devant lui, le soldat se débattait contre une masse bleue et rouge. Zephyr le reconnut entre mille.

-Gue… Gueriaigle ?

Le Pokémon oiseau répondit par un cri strident. Le soldat n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et tentait, de ses mains, de lui arracher les ailes, afin de s'extirper. Zephyr remarqua son épée, gisant sur le sol entre lui et le soldat. Il ne réfléchit pas, et se redressa. Il la ramassa, difficilement, et marcha jusqu'au soldat, qui arrêta de se débattre, pour observer Zephyr, les yeux montrant la peur.

-Non, non… Ne me tues pas. De grâce !

Mais Zephyr était incapable de réfléchir. Ce n'était même pas la haine qui lui faisait réaliser cela.

Lorsqu'il reprit son esprit, Zephyr était à cheval sur le soldat, l'épée plantée profondément dans sa gorge, le seul endroit de son corps non protégé. Gueriagle, lui, s'était réfugié derrière Zephyr. Quant au soldat, il suffoquait, et s'immobilisa, mort. Comprenant finalement ce qu'il avait fait, Zephyr se retira aussitôt. Et à nouveau, il vomi, dégoutté.

-Guer…

Le Pokémon oiseau se frotta contre son visage, un air triste sur le visage. Zephyr se laissa faire. Ça lui faisait du bien. Ça lui permettait d'oublier.

-Tu es venu me sauver, murmura-t-il d'un ton rauque. C'était donc là la raison de ton entêtement à m'empêcher de rentrer…

L'oiseau n'eut pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour que Zephyr comprenne. Puis, il baissa les yeux, regardant ses mains. Elles étaient tachées de sang, de son sang… mais aussi de celui de plein de personnes, comme celui de Faris, et surtout, celui de ce soldat, qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains. Il retint une nouvelle nausée à cette terrible idée. Zephyr, lentement, se redressa, grimaçant. Il tenait à peine debout, et titubait pour marcher. Mais il prit l'épée plantée dans le corps du soldat, et prit aussi sa ceinture et son fourreau. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au corps de Faris, les sanglots coincés dans la gorge. Et ainsi, il se mit en route. Il devait fuir, car ici, ils le retrouveraient. Gueriaigle le suivait, voletant d'appui en appui. Zephyr descendit les escaliers. Il devait avancer.

Zephyr sortit de l'auberge. Il entendait le son des sabots des Galopas monté par les cavalier de l'armée Impériale, galopants. Il entendait au loin le cri des Mackogneurs qui servaient à catapulter les rochers. Et même s'ils se faisaient moins nombreux, ayant déjà fait leur œuvre, quelques aboiements continuaient de se faire entendre. Les Pokémon aussi faisaient partie du conflit… Zephyr, en levant la tête, pût même apercevoir les silhouettes de Pokémon volants, sûrement surmontés par des Trieriens, qui s'assuraient que personne ne puisse prendre la fuite, pas même par les airs. Il devait trouver comment fuir. Gueriaigle lui indiqua le chemin. Zephyr n'arrivait cependant plus à courir, et se servait de l'épée comme d'une canne. Les hurlements et le bruit des flammes bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles, et il sentait peu à peu ses forces l'abandonner.

Finalement, après avoir lutté le plus qu'il pouvait, Zephyr tituba, tombant contre les pavés. Lentement, il se traîna sur le sol, alors que Gueriaigle s'envolait. Zephyr rampa, difficilement, les yeux embrumés, jusqu'au mur d'une maison, contre laquelle il s'adossa, haletant.

-J'y arriverais jamais…

Il avait promis de vivre. Mais comment vivre, s'il n'arrivait même pas à quitter cet endroit ? Certes, Gueriaigle pouvait voler, mais il n'avait pas assez de forces pour le supporter. Finalement, un rocher percuta le haut de la maison contre laquelle il s'était adossé. Des débris tombèrent, et le recouvrirent. Zephyr, prit par surprise, perdit connaissance.

oooOOOooo

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, c'était le noir complet. Zephyr sentait son corps hurler littéralement de douleur, alors qu'il était écrasé par des débris. Avec un effort surhumain, le garçon souleva les planches de bois et les blocs de pierre, pour finalement parvenir à l'air libre.

Il s'extirpa, sentant le sang séché de la blessure de son flanc, qui continuait à le lancer. Il parvint finalement à se dégager totalement, et s'allongea sur les débris, haletant. Le ciel lui renvoyait les étoiles. Il faisait nuit. Et pourtant, tout était lumineux, presque comme en plein jour.

-Non… Non… murmurait-il.

Craignant le pire, il se redressa difficilement… Pour finalement laisser les larmes couler à nouveau sur ses joues. La ville entière était en feu, totalement détruite. Les corps avaient été rassemblés, et brûlaient eux aussi. Plus aucune trace de l'ennemi. Plus aucune trace d'une âme qui vive.

Enfin, presque, puisqu'à la surprise de Zephyr, Gueriaigle vint se poser à côté de lui. Le garçon le serra dans ses bras, craquant mentalement. Il avait tout perdu aujourd'hui, tout.

Finalement, Zephyr se redressa. Il commença à marcher, en boitant, manquant de tomber de nombreuses fois. Il erra, tel un spectre, dans ces ruines brûlantes. Comment avait-il survécu ? Zephyr se posait la question, douloureusement. Plus il déambulait, et plus les choses horribles se révélaient à lui. Des bébés égorgés, qu'on avait arraché à leurs mères, violées puis tuées elles aussi. Les gardes avaient été dépouillés, puis mutilés. Il pouvait même trouver les corps des rares Pokémon qui n'avaient pas fuis, jonchant le sol eux-aussi. Personne n'avait été épargné.

Avec dégoût, mais par nécessité, la froid lui mordant la peau, Zephyr récupéra une tunique poisseuse sur le cadavre d'une personne ayant à peu près son gabarit.

-L'Empire…

Zephyr, le choc et la tristesse passés, pût enfin comprendre totalement ce qui s'était passé. Sa ville venait d'être rasée par l'Empire Trierien. Son poing se serra. Les larmes, cette fois de rage, coulèrent de ses yeux. Et finalement, il hurla, de toute ses forces, vida tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons, hurla toute la rage qui était en lui, vida toute sa colère et sa détresse. Gueriaigle s'éloigna de lui effrayé, jusqu'à ce qu'il se stoppe, et retombe à genoux au sol.

-Gle Guerr … ?

-L'Empire... Il a détruit ma ville. Il a tué mes proches, tué des innocents… Nous n'avions rien demandé pour mériter cela…

Zephyr serra le poing.

-J'ai fait serment à Faris de vivre, continua-t-il, dans un murmure. Mais je ne trouverais la paix que lorsque les responsables de cette tragédie seront six-pied sous terre…

-Aigle…

-Je les tuerais se mes propres mains. Je les tuerais tous… dit-il d'un ton glacial. Il n'y aura aucun endroit sur terre où ils seront à l'abri de ma vengeance… Ce sera de mon épée qu'ils quitteront ce monde… J'AURAIS MA VENGEANCE !

Il hurlait ça à la nuit. La rage coulait dans ses veines, en plus d'une implacable tristesse. Il était vivant, Zekrom et Reshiram seuls savaient pour quelle raison. Alors Zephyr allait se servir de cette vie pour venger celle de ceux qui l'avaient perdu ce soir.

Il se redressa. Il marcha, toujours un peu boitant, jusqu'à un garde de sa ville qui miraculeusement n'avait pas été dépouillé ni mutilé. Zephyr lui enleva ses protections en cuir, pour s'en vêtir. Il avait déjà une épée et son fourreau, une épée ayant appartenu à l'ennemi. Zephyr se ferait un malin plaisir, cruel certes, de retourner leur propre arme contre eux.

Finalement, il parvint à la sortie de la ville. Zephyr se retourna vers les ruines de cette dernière. Les flammes brillèrent dans ses yeux azurs, désormais sans éclat, et éclairaient son visage sale.

-Je dois rejoindre la Cité Harmonia, dit-il enfin. C'est en ce lieu que je pourrais joindre l'armée Royale.

-Gueriaigle.

-Pokémon… Seras-tu mon compagnon pour ce périple ?

Le Pokémon oiseau, pour réponse, lui caressa le bras de son aile. Finalement, il partirait bien d'ici. Mais Zephyr n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il parte lui aussi, avec lui.

Ironiquement, le garçon allait partir à l'aventure, comme il le rêvait. Mais Zephyr n'en voulait plus de ce rêve. Qu'il aurait préféré que tout reste comme avant. Il tourna son regard vers la forêt, sombre et inquiétante.

-Nous allons devoir parcourir la moitié du pays, murmura-t-il. Si jamais notre chemin croise celui de Trieriens…

Il sortit l'épée de son fourreau, et l'abattit contre un ennemi invisible devant lui. L'effort que cela demandait, par le poids de l'épée et le peu d'énergie qui lui restait était immense. Mais la haine et la colère étaient plus fortes.

-… alors tant mieux pour nous, et tant pis pour ceux-là.

Il rengaina l'épée dans son fourreau, et tourna son regard vers son compagnon.

-Au fait, possèdes-tu un nom ?

Le Pokémon secoua la tête. Zephyr réfléchit un instant.

-Que dirais-tu… de « Storm » ?

-Aigle !

Visiblement, cela semblait lui plaire. Zephyr décida donc de l'appeler Storm. Après tout, ils allaient à présent voyager ensemble, comme des partenaires, tels les grands héros dont il avait pu entendre parler lors des cours d'histoire. Comme les jumeaux fondateur du pays d'Harmonia, et les dieux Dragons, Reshiram et Zekrom. Storm pourrait sûrement un jour le porter dans les airs. Mais pour le moment, ce dernier était encore en convalescence, et ses ailes n'étaient pas encore assez fortes.

Finalement, Zephyr s'avança, accompagné de Storm qui voletait au-dessus de lui, silencieusement, démarrant son voyage. A présent, il irait au bout de sa quête, celle de sa vengeance.

Lexique :

Harmonia : Nom donné à Unys en ces temps. Sa capitale est la Cité Harmonia, soit Méanville.

GD = Guerre Dragoniale : La Guerre Dragoniale est le nom donnée à la guerre qui opposa les jumeaux élevés par le Dragon Wuji, la guerre entre l'ainé en quête d'Idéal accompagné de Reshiram, et le Cadet, en quête de réalité, accompagné de Zekrom. Le Calendrier Harmonien est basé sur cette date, et le récit se passe donc 654 ans après la fin de ce conflit.

Empire de Trieria : Empire formé de deux pays, Kanto et Sinnoh. Sa capitale est Aranelle, soit Céladopole.

Cap Unys : Petite ville portuaire vivant de la pèche à Harmonia. C'est la future Volucité, avant qu'elle ne se développe et devienne la plus grande cité de la future Unys.

Sacralia : Nom donné à Hoenn en ces temps. Sa capitale est Artagnan, soit Mérouville.

Royaume Vermeil : Nom donné à Johto en ces temps. Sa capitale est Ecucité, soit Doublonville.

Ecucité : Comme dit plus haut, ancien nom de Doublonville et capitale du Royaume Vermeil.

Kaido : Ancien nom de Sinnoh, avant qu'elle ne fusionne pour former l'Empire Trierien avec Kanto.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce nouveau texte... Comme vous pouvez le constater, le ton est très différent de ce qu'on peut trouver dans Kanto's Story par exemple. La raison est que j'avais besoin d'écrire quelque chose de plus réaliste, de plus violent. Et aussi une envie de faire quelque chose se passant dans un univers moyenâgeux, plus fantastique peut-être. Pour le moment, il est vrai, les Pokémon jouent un rôle très secondaire. Mais ils sauront avoir un certain rôle, soyez en assurés.<p>

Bref, j'espère que vous aurez pri du plaisir à lire malgré l'aspect très joyeux du texte. Je m'en remets donc à vous, et vos commentaires, que vous pouvez faire par review, afin de dire si vous avez aimé, si vous n'avez pas aimé aussi évidemment, vos remarques éventuelles, et autres choses du genre. Je suis à votre disposition. ^^

Merci d'avoir lu.

Niv'


End file.
